crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot Fighting: Combat Unleashed
Crash Bandicoot Fighting: Combat Unleashed is a fanon game created by Scott A. Buchanan. The game will be published by Disney Interactive Studios. Released in 20?? for PlayStation 4, Nintendo NX, Android, iOS, Windows Phone, PC and Xbox One. Playable Characters Default Characters #Crash Bandicoot (Voiced by Simon Pegg in British-Australian accent as speaking voice) #Aku Aku (Voiced by Greg Eagles) #Coco Bandicoot (Voiced by Grey DeLisle in style of Catwoman) #Crunch Bandicoot (Voiced by Travis Willingham in style of Thor) #Tawna Bandicoot (Voiced by Cindy Robinson in style of Boom Amy Rose) #Fake Crash (Voiced by David Gallagher in style of Riku) #Ebenezer Von Clutch (Voiced by Tom Kane in style of Yoda) #Pasadena Opossum (Voiced by Carolyn Lawrence in style of Cindy Vortex) #Polar (Voiced by Nancy Cartwright in style of Nelson Muntz) #Pura (Voiced by E. G. Daily in style of Tommy Pickles) #Penta Penguin (Voiced by Debi Derryberry in style of Jimmy Neutron) #Yaya Panda (Voiced by Kate Higgins in style of Sakura Haruno) #Dr. Neo Cortex (Voiced by Lex Lang) #Uka Uka (Voiced by Clancy Brown) #Nina Cortex (Voiced by Amy Gross) #Dr. N. Gin (Voiced by Nolan North) #Dr. Nitrus Brio (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) #Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Voiced by Jonathan Freeman in style of Jafar) #Nitros Oxide (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) #Emperor Velo (Voiced by Steven Jay Blum) #N. Trance (Voiced by Mike Pollock in style of Dr. Eggman) #Tiny Tiger (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore in style of Bruce Banner / Hulk) #Koala Kong (Voiced by David Boat in style of Ben Grimm / Thing) #Dingodile (Voiced by Dwight Schultz) #Komodo Joe (Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Kaa) #Komodo Moe (Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Tigger) #Ripper Roo (Voiced by Frank Welker in style of Abu) #Papu Papu (Voiced by Dwight Schultz) #Rilla Roo (Voiced by John DiMaggio in style of Bender) #Pinstripe Potoroo (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor in style of Obi-Wan Kenobi) #Bearminator (Voiced by Christopher Sabat in style of Roronoa Zero) #Mark Oxide (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith in style of Deidara) (Final Boss) Guest Characters #Ryu (Capcom's Street Fighter franchise) (Voiced by Kyle Hybert) #Dante (Capcom's Devil May Cry franchise) (Voiced by Tim Phillips) #Luke Skywalker (Star Wars franchise) (Voiced by Mark Hamill) #Gamora (Marvel's Guardians of The Galaxy franchise) (Voiced by Laura Bailey) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in styles of Sasuke Uchiha and Teenage Ben Tennyson) #Sally Acorn- New Outfit (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Comics) (Voiced by Tara Strong in styles of Twilight Sparkle and Squirrel Girl) #Rainbow Dash (Hasbro's My Little Pony franchise) (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) (exclusive to mobile and PC version) #Goku (Shonen Jump's Dragon Ball franchise) (Voiced by Sean Schemmel) (exclusive to console and PC version) #Gohan (Shonen Jump's Dragon Ball franchise) (Voiced by Kyle Herbert) (exclusive to console and PC version) Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crash Games Main Menu *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Online Mode *Challenge Mode *Training Mode *Extras Mode *Creation *Options *Cutscenes *Credits From Capcom, the Creators of Street Fighter and Devil May Cry Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crash Games